Clever Acts
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Act One: The Kidnap of Conan, Alias Shinichi. Motive: Unknown. Must be found before death.
1. Act One

**Clever Acts**

**A/N: **This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic for Conan, especially a mystery one! I hope youenjoy, and please be nice!Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the characters I have created!

**Act One**

"Conan, don't you wanna go play on the seesaw over there?" Ran pointed at a seesaw with two kids sitting on them, laughing and shouting. The park was full, with loads of parents and children scurrying around. Conan and Ran sat on a bench drinking soft drinks.

Conan fell silent. _Shinichi, come on, you have to say something!_ His mind barked. Conan quickly smiled at Ran's direction. Ran looked awkwardly at Conan.

"No its ok, I'm not finished with my drink anyway!" Conan spoke with his childish voice and grinned hastily. Ran looked confusedly at Conan. _Conan almost always doesn't play with the kids of his age..._ Ran thought. She didn't know what was getting her to think this, but she knew that Conan was different.

"Well, I'm going to go get another drink ok, Conan? Stay here!" Ran spoke and walked towards the near Vending machine. Conan heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Ran walking away from him.

_That was close!_ He thought and grasped onto his drink tightly. There was still a bit more of the drink left inside the can.

He noticed one of his shoelaces was getting off.

Sighing, he slowly got up, staggering a bit as he's foot struck a rock on the ground. He steadied himself and kicked the rock, an annoyed expression crossing on his face.

_Stupid rock... _he thought and crouched down to tie his shoelaces, putting the half empty soft drink beside him.

Something dark swept by him and he stopped. _I've seen that before..._ he thought and looked around. There was no one suspicious nearby him who wore anything black.

_Maybe I was imagining things..._ he thought, confused with himself and went back to tying his shoe when a swift movement caught him. Someone grabbed his hand and had put a small handkerchief over his mouth and nose. Conan struggled furiously under the person's iron grip but before long, unsteadiness crept over his body and darkness gripped him...

Ran came back carrying a coke to find Conan gone from the bench they were just sitting. Ran looked around strangely, scanning the area for Conan. He never went away like that. Something was wrong. _Conan?_ Ran thought and something caught her eye.

Under the bench, the drink Conan was carrying when she left was on the ground, spilling juice on the ground. A pool was already decorating the park ground.

_Oh my...!_ She thought frantically as she looked around again. There was no sign of Conan, or anyone who looked suspicious of carrying a little boy with them. Ran dropped the coke in horror. _Conan... He's been kidnapped! _The thought gave a chill down her spine.

_You have to find him, Ran. First start by calling your father! He's a detective after all! _Her head barked. Ran pulled her phone and started dialing when the phone rang. An anonymous caller was ringing into her phone. Her heart started to thump hard in her chest, she pressed the button on the cellphone to find out who it was.

"Hello Ran," a deep voice spoke into the phone. Ran jumped at the unknown person's voice. She heard a horrible chuckle from the speaker.

"W-Who are you?" she stammered.

"Who do you think? I kidnapped your 'boy', Missus!"

"Y-You?" Ran spoke. Anger was starting to burst in her mind. "Give Conan back or I'll-!"

"Or you will do _what_ missus? You can't do anything see. Mr. Conan here would be dead before you know it," the man's voice snarled, like a lion might roar.

"What do you want with him?"

"That's simple. He's my hostage! You see, this little man is my key to richness! And all I need to do is demand you pay me the money I want."

"I would never!"

"Then the boy dies see!" the man hissed into the phone.

There was a pause from Ran.

"Alright. Bring me Conan now!"

"No. I didn't even tell you the cost of the money and you probably don't have it with you in that little purse of yours! Missus, you can't trick me. I'm watching you from a fair distance see?"

"Then I will-" Ran began.

"-Call the police? I know what you're thinking see. You're going to try to get me, aren't you? If you even try to press the numbers 119 (911 in America) on that phone, the boy dies see!"

Ran's heart froze. If she couldn't call the police, where could she get help?

**Hattori Heiji**

"Meet me at the same park your in, with the money. No one follows you and do _not _involve the police. Got me, Missus?" the cold voice snarled harshly on the phone.

"Ok... Bring Conan with you when I meet you here," Ran spoke.

The man hung up, the phone beeping.

Ran hung up as well and started dialing the phone number for Heiji-kun. The phone beeped slowly until someone caught it.

"Yes, this is Hattori Heiji?"

"Heiji-kun?"

"Ran-san? What's up?"

"You have to help me! Some kidnapper caught Conan!"

"What? Why didn't you-"

"I was going to but he threatened me! I don't want Conan to die!"

"Alright! Where are you now?"

"In a park, I don't know the name."

"What can you see?"

Ran looked around the park.

"A big playground."

"Got it, I'll be right there."

* * *

Conan stirred. He's vision was clouded and he's head was dizzy. Sweat was pouring on his face, making his hands clammy with sweat. He's hands and legs were tied tightly with rope. He's mouth wasn't gagged but he guessed if he talked, he will be. The kidnapper's eyes glanced at Conan. Conan's eyes slowly cleared, though the area around him still looked a bit foggy. 

"You're awake then... Kudo Shinichi."

Conan froze at the sound of his real name spoken.

"How do you-?"

"-know your name? You must have guessed that name by now," the man spoke with an evil grin on his face.

"The Black Organization..." Conan muttered. The organization who shrunk him into this body and forced Shinichi to hide from them.

"Brilliant, detective. You aren't that stupid after all."

Conan glared at the kidnapper. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm, well, I just lied to your little girlfriend of yours. I asked for ransom for me to move on while _you_ will be taken to my Boss see. I had no intention of giving you to your little princess see," the man hissed with a smile.

"What do they want from me?" Conan spoke. He eyed the criminal.

"My boss only gives orders. You're the detective, you should know!" the criminal snarled. Conan smiled to himself. He had just made his kidnapper irritated.

"Now shut up, hostage, or you die before you say another word!" he hissed and pulled out a sharp sleek looking silver pistol. Conan looked at it with wide eyes.

"Good!" the criminal spat and went back to whatever he was doing.

The area was dark, with the stench of alcohol lingering in the air. Little beam of light was coming from holes in the ceiling and on the walls. Conan looked at his kidnapper. The man was a rusty looking fellow. He wore a long dark leather coat that was as tall as he was. The man was wearing black shades on his face and a short black beard grew from his chin and under his mouth. The man's hair was hidden with a strange looking black cowboy hat, that didn't match the man's coat.

"Have you examined the place enough?" the man spoke.

Conan didn't answer. He only struggled a bit. His sweaty hands felt clammy as he struggled to get the rope off his hands.

"Stop struggling or I shoot you, Mister Kudo. I'd hate for you to miss your little treat," the man spoke. He took out a little box out of his jacket pocket. Conan watched as the man opened the little box, popping out one capsule.

"Are you trying to poison me again, criminal?" Conan spoke, eyeing the capsule, which was purple and white, in the criminal's hand.

Conan's kidnapper laughed out loudly. The cold laugh echoed through the room, giving chills down Conan's spine.

"Mr. Kudo, of course I'm not doing that! You thought I'd disobey my Boss's order? He would kill me, detective, along with you!" the criminal spoke and stepped closer. Conan wriggled back staying away from the man. He guessed whatever the capsule was for, it was there to do something or effect to his body.

The man came beside Conan, smiling evilly. The wall was behind him, which meant, he was trapped. The man forced Conan's mouth open, and put the capsule inside Conan's mouth. Conan struggled to spit it out but the man forced Conan's mouth shut, making the capsule to melt in Conan's mouth and swallowed with his saliva. "That's good, Detective."

The man was about to get up from Conan, who was eyeing the man, when he looked at Conan's watch. A grin curved on the criminal's face. "Nice watch, Mr. Kudo," he said as he turned Conan around, so he could look at the watch. The man turned it and pushed a button. He turned the watch around at Conan's back as a target popped out of the watch. _No! _he thought as he felt something sting him on the back. The world around him began to fall as darkness enveloped him.

The man watched the boy before him go limp as the watch/stun gun hit him with a little needle that went in his back. "_Very_ nice watch."

* * *

Well, that's all for now! Hope you liked it! Pls R & R!


	2. Act Two

**Clever Acts**

**A/N: **I know! I know! I surrender! You can shoot me with any tomato of its kind! I am so so sorry for not updating soon, you must think I totally abandoned this story! I didn't and also didn't mean to, but I had been so busy with my other stories I didn't have enough spare time to work at this one. But now that I do, I hope you like this chapter:) Please review and _thank you so much for the other reviews for the previous chapter!_ Those were absolutely awesome, it touched me totally:) **Thank you! OwO**

**_Warning: Violence included somewhat..._**

**P.S.-**I know Conan's clothes aren't really supposed to fit, well, Shinichi, since he is tall and all, but umm just pretend he can, lol. Also I need to add that I'm using all the Japanese names from the Detective Conan comics and stuff. So if you don't know which character is which, I'm sorry to have confused. :(

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I only own the characters I've created!

**Act Two**

"Boss... yes, I know exactly what you're saying see. No, I haven't killed him, I would never do such a thing, see! Yes, it's him. Ok Boss, I won't let you down this time-" the criminal muttered nervously into the phone, only to find that the line was had been cut. He gave out a growl and snapped his cellphone shut. The criminal licked his dry lips and pulled the cowboy hat off of him, setting it on the metallic desk. He then gave out a loud sigh of relief and a small part of him was boiling with anger that somehow lingered with the sigh.

He would have to do a good job with this. If not, well, the consequences will be drastic for him. He had made a fool of himself before, he would not get another chance twice. He sleeked his darkish hair back and bit into his lips hard. Now to the easy part.

His eyes flicked towards the body of Kudo Shinichi, the young detective that he had drugged a few minutes ago. A slow but evil looking smile crept up his lips and curled into a grin as he saw the young man moaning terribly. The criminal fiddled with his black cowboy hat and grinned secretly to himself. Really, he thought it be would much more harder a task to grab the boy... man. But it was like no other kidnappings. There had been a risk, but no one had dared look up to see his eyes. Kudo Shinichi was in his grasp completely and no one will be able to get him back, he himself would make sure of that.

The body of a young boy that once lay on the concrete floor was no more. In his place was a young shape of Kudo Shinichi, lying asleep on the ground with ropes that were so tight for him to even move. His face was wet with sweat but the boy didn't seem to wake up. Kudo Shinichi murmured something under his breath but he didn't stir.

The criminal got up, picking up his hat and setting it back on top of his hair again. He would have to wake up his captive now. He walked up to the young man and kicked him hard in the stomach, hard enough that Shinichi gave out a coughing fit after a few more hard kicks from the criminal. Eyes slowly and painfully opened as the criminal, satisfied, went back to his chair. But he tapped his fingers on the table beside him in a frenzied manner that suggested he was impatient.

The criminal turned his glance away from his captive and looked at his cellphone irritably. When was the detective's little princess going to call him back? He thought by now the stupid girl would come calling in a screaming fit. _I guess not, _he thought rather disappointedly. He had hoped he could scare the girl a bit more. It had been exciting, hearing those horrified gasps escape from the girl. What was her name… oh yes, she was called 'Ran'. The one Mr. Kudo was in love with. _How touching… _the criminal said and added, **_not._**

He heard an agonized groan escape his hostage's lips and he looked back at Kudo Shinichi. He was panting heavily and sweat dripped over his face as he continued to struggle in his tight bonds. The criminal bit his tongue and taking out a pocket knife, got up from his seat and cut Shinichi's bonds. A sigh rushed out of Shinichi but this made the criminal displeased. Shinichi was yet again kicked in the stomache, his breath escaping him as he fell to the ground in a painful crash.

"My boss wants to see you. You better stay silent or you're going to get something worse then a kick see!" the criminal hissed and glaring daggers at Shinichi, he went over to the phone to talk to someone over the phone.

Shinichi blinked for a few seconds. It was hot... his whole body felt like it was burning... It was like he was dying, but he knew this wasn't true. It was from the effects the drug he was forced to swallow. He coughed and spat onto the ground near him. He needed to get out of here. But how was he going to do that, he wasn't sure... The criminal has said he was going to be brought to his 'Boss'. Shinichi knew quite well who. It was Gin. _And Bellemont... _Shinichi, gritting his teeth, his hands turning into fists.

"GET UP!" snarled a familiar voice Shinichi knew quite too well. He jerked his head to see the criminal, this time loading his silver pistol. A cruel smile curled on the criminal's lips as he forcibly pulled the limp and ill young Detective to his feet. Shinichi glared through blurring eyes as the criminal hissed, "Any attempts to escape and you will die, Mister Kudo. My baby will take care of you!"

And the criminal kissed his pistol lovingly.

………………………………………………………

"Ran!" shouted Hattori Heiji as he ran over to where Ran sat, looking miserable and a bit despairing in her bench. The puddle made by Conan's juice had dried up and was sucked into the dirt, but there was still evidence of the can that lay there on the ground. Ran looked up, and hope sprung into her eyes as she smiled, though weakly. She was holding her cellphone tightly and Hattori saw something that looked like guilt flicker in Ran's eyes. Hattori came over and patted Ran's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Ran?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"We'll find Shin-I mean Conan."

Ran nodded a little doubtfully but she smiled back at those encouraging words. Hattori looked at Ran and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. But that would have to come later. He needed to find Shinichi first. _But why would anyone kidnap a guy like Shinichi? _Hattori thought a little doubtfully. Obviously, it might have been just a random pick, but he could sense there was more to it then that. Perhaps, just maybe, Shinichi was found by the Black Organization... A shiver ran down his spine just thinking about it.

"Heiji-kun?" Ran spoke and Hattori snapped out of his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He blinked, a little confused and then realized he had been standing there, looking rather passive at the ground. _Stupid..._ he said to himself, a bit flustered about it.

"So you said Conan was kidnapped here, Ran, but did you see how?" Hattori questioned but Ran only shook her head, biting her lip.

Hattori bit his lips as well. No leads except the cellphone Ran held. If only could call for the Police, then maybe they can help him to finding some clues as to where Shinichi was. His gaze flicked over to Ran, who was looking up at the sky. She didn't even realize it was Shinichi that was stolen from her instead of Conan...

"Can you tell me exactly what the criminal had said? Was there any traits and such?"

"Well... he did have a deep voice... oh and a strange accent. He kept saying 'missus' and 'see' in the end of his lines... He said if I didn't pay the money he demands, then he will kill Conan and, and..." Ran said, biting her lips hard to stop herself from crying. It was so horrible. She felt so guilty. She should never have left Conan's side! Why did she do that? Oh, why!

"I know it's hard, but we'll get Conan back!"

Ran nodded, gulping back tears and then continued, "He said I was being watched. When I tried to trick him over to bringing Conan so I could then hit him unconcious with my Karate Kick, he knew I didn't have the money. It was as if he was spying on me... and then he told me to meet here with his money and he will bring Conan. He cut off from there."

Hattori nodded, a look of understanding in his eyes. Well it fit into a perfect child kidnap. But something didn't smell right. A clever criminal would check through files to see if the child he is about to kidnap will be worth it, and the criminal that took Shinichi seemed to know what he was doing. The parent would have to have a lot of money. But... Ojichan didn't really earn that much money, though he did get a few when he solved cases thanks to Shinichi. So why did the criminal pick Conan? What was so special about the detective that made the criminal want to kidnap Conan?

Hattori leaned down and his eyes caught sight of the can. It was a soft drink can and it looked abandoned. He kneeled down at took hold of it in his hands carefully and then eyed it. Ran had said Conan was sitting on this bench, waiting for her to come back. Shinichi had all the defences. So how did the criminal manage to catch him off guard was the question he needed to answer.

He circled the bench a few times, and then put his finger on his lips. And then his foot bumped into something. He looked down at saw that it was a small rock. But wait... there was something under it. Hattori narrowed his eyes. It looked like a ripped piece of... ripped elastic. He put down the can he was holding and picked up the small hint of elastic. It was definetely elastic and it was stuck to something before it got ripped. His eyes flicked towards the rock. Perhaps Shinichi tripped over that and the force ripped it off? It was likely. Hattori shrugged and looked up at the sky and pondered.

………………………………………………………

"You're late, Judas."

Shinichi was dragged out of the car he was in, a gun stabbing into his back as the criminal, Judas, spat his burning cigarette onto the concrete floor of the underground parking lot. Both familiar and unfamiliar eyes watched Shinichi with interest and something that looked like disgust as Shinichi glared at all the people he knew. But the most fanciful looking woman he knew all to well caught his eyes. His lips curved into a deep frown.

"I brang, him, boss, see! I told you, I won't let you down!" Judas said hesitantly, as he continued holding onto Shinichi's arm.

Ignoring the comment Judas had just said, a tall long-haired member of the 'Black Organization' came forward, a sleek black gun in his left-hand. Shinichi, though dizzy still and feeling sick to his stomach, watched it. His hands went to his pocket and to his utter relief and shock, found his fingers tracing the shape of a cellphone.

"Mr. Kudo..."

Shinichi just continued to stare as a few seconds of silence stretched between them.

"Tell us where we can find Haibara **(or Sherry in this case)** and we might spare your life."

A evil curve of a smile etched on Bellemont's lips as the members of the Black Organization awaited the young detective's answer.

"I don't think so."

A raised eyebrow was what Shinichi got as an answer as Vodka gave out a sneer.

"Do you really wish for death so soon, Mr. Kudo? I see you have close friends and families, no? What if we told you we can just about kill them with the bullets we have in our pistols? You are of no use to us if we cannot find Haibara."

Shinichi opened his lips and then hesitated. He needed to keep the members busy. He flicked his cellphone open inside his pocket, and feeling the shapes of the buttons, started typing slowly.

"I… don't care," Shinichi lied as he thought of the consequences. Why did they kidnap him if they didn't need him? It was just... foolish to him. There was more to it then that.

"Oh really?"

Shinichi nodded slowly, his thoughts centered on Ran. If he was to die today, he would have at least for one more time seen her face...

"You're lying."

Bellemont stepped forward, her hand on Gin's pistol, lowering it to the floor. Gin looked at her with an unbelieveable devilish look that seemed to burn with betrayal. But then when he saw what she was doing next, it vanished, replaced with a look of contempt.

Bellemont took out her silver pistol and aimed it at Shinichi's chest.

"Tell the truth, Mr. Kudo."

"We have you cornered."

"What now? What is your genius plan to escape us?"

"Answer, **DETECTIVE!**"

Shinichi only stood there, glaring at Bellemont fiercly as he typed into the cellphone. And the suddenly Bellemont's pistol moved, and before Shinichi could do anything, a bullet had been fired at his arm where he had just now been trying to communicate with one of his closest friend. He screamed out in pain as blood rushed down his arm. But he stood his ground, eyes burning towards Bellemont.

"What are you doing?" Vodka spoke, his eyes hidden behind black sunglasses so his expression was hard to be intercepted. He looked towards Gin, who wore his usual translucent expression.

"Check his right pocket, you'll see it."

Shinichi cried out in agony but he didn't take out his hand so he could stop the blood from flowing. Even though his sentence was in midsentence, he sent it before anyone could see it.

Judas pried Shinichi's hand out of his pocket and took out a cellphone that was half bloodied with Shinichi's blood. Bellemont only smiled knowingly.

"Well done," Gin said as his eyes glimmered dangerously. He glanced towards the detective and his lips twitched, almost crazily as his eyes turned murderous. "Did you send something, Mr. Kudo? Perhaps a SOS letter?"

Shinichi didn't answer as he bit into his lips hard until it bled, his fists clenched so tightly from the pain his knuckles were turning white. He quickly put a hand on the open wound on his arm and tried hard not to let more blood flow from it by covering it.

"I'm going to take it as a yes, Mr. Kudo."

"Shoot him."

Bellemont hesitated then. Even though she had injuired the young detective, she didn't want him to die. He was…special to her.

_"You lose, Silver Bullet."_

A bullet fired and echoed through the parking lot.

………………………………………………………

"Hattori-kun, I got mail... and it says… its from Conan!"

Hattori's eyes widened as he quickly ran up to Ran's side. Ran was waiting for the e-mail to come, her eyes widening as she opened it. Hattori leaned forward to see what it said.

And then Ran froze. What was written was totally out of context... It was strange. Why would Conan send such a thing?

It said:

**Ran. love. Me. help. Call. black. Poison. haibara. Stolen. gun. Shinichi. alias-**

Hattori's eyes widened very broadened in horror.

**A/N: **YES! I finished the chapter, **AT LAST! **I will continue, of course. I hope you liked it. It was violent, I know. :) But well, other then that, I hope you review. The more you review, the faster the chapter:D Thanks for reading!


End file.
